Chester's Story
by Ihauntyourass
Summary: Chester ist schizophren - und verliebt.
1. Prolog

„Sind sie der Kerl vom Center?"  
Der blonde Mann nickte. Er war hochgewachsen, von schmächtiger Statur und trug eine Brille. Das zynische Lächeln das um seine Lippen spielte wollte nicht wirklich zu seinem weichen Gesicht passen, doch der Wachmann ließ sich von solchen Kleinigkeiten nicht irritierten.  
Sein Schnauzbart bebte als er nach Luft schnappte und den Gang hinunter zeigte.  
„Dann kommen sie mal mit!"  
Das Licht der Neonröhren an der Decke spiegelte sich in der Glatze des Wachmanns und kopfschüttelnd wandte der Blonde den Blick ab.  
Die Wände hier waren weiß. Der Boden war weiß. Die Türen waren weiß. Fenster gab es, wie er zu seiner Verwunderung feststellte, keine.  
„Warum genau sind sie nochmal hier?", brummte der Wachmann während er schwerfällig eine Registrierungskarte aus seiner Brusttasche zog und in einen Kartenleser steckte. Eine der Türen am Ende des Ganges öffnete sich und weiterhumpelnd wartete er auf Antwort. Der blonde Mann ließ sich Zeit und sah sich aufmerksam um. In manchen Türen waren kleine Sichtfenster eingelassen und hinter dem ein oder anderen erkannte man ein düsteres Gesicht.  
„Das Center hat Interesse an ihrem neuesten Insassen. Chester Finnley."  
Der Wachmann warf einen Blick über die Schulter und irritiert bemerkte der Neuankömmling die Angst in dessen Augen.  
„Nicht mehr ganz dicht, sag ich ihnen. Ich mein … Wir haben viele hoffnungslose Fälle hier, aber der…"  
Der Blonde nickte leicht. Er hatte die Akte mit den Informationen zu seinem neuesten Schützling noch nicht bekommen, lediglich die Anweisung eine möglichst detaillierte Erstdiagnose zu stellen. Das Center schien in diesem Jungen einiges an Potenzial zu erkennen und wollte ihn möglichst halten. Seufzend strich er sich ein paar der blonden Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und schob seine Brille ein wenig weiter nach oben.  
„Wissen sie was er getan hat?", fragte er leise und heftete den Blick auf den Hinterkopf des Wachmanns. Das Klacken seiner Schuhe klang in dem leeren Gang extrem laut und mit einem unguten Gefühl musterte er das Schild neben der Tür, auf die sie gerade zusteuerten.  
‚Zutritt nur für autorisiertes Personal.'  
Der Wachmann ignorierte seine Frage und drehte sich mit ernster Miene um.  
„Tragen sie Waffen, scharfkantige Dinge, Stifte oder dergleichen bei sich?"  
Er nickte und zog seinen Kuli aus der Tasche.  
Der Wachmann schnaufte und nickte dann.  
„Sollte wohl ihn Ordnung gehen."  
Missmutig kramte er einen Schlüssel aus seiner Hosentasche und steckte ihn in eine Buchse, die neben der Türe angebracht war. Eine Vorrichtung schob sich beiseite und gab die Sicht auf eine Schalttafel frei. Mit einem Blick zu dem Neuankömmling, der freundlicherweise den Blick abwendete, tippte er den zuständigen Code ein und mit einem Quietschen schoben sich die Riegel, die die Türe sicherten, zurück. Der Wachmann schluckte, entsicherte die noch im Halfter steckende Pistole und öffnete die Türe.  
„Wenn man sie anweist zu schweigen, schweigen sie. Wenn die Sitzung abgebrochen wird, verlassen sie ohne Widerworte den Raum. Sollte es Schwierigkeiten geben, halten sie sich zurück, sie werden von insgesamt vier Wachmännern geschützt."  
Ein Schauer rann über den Rücken des Blonden, ehe er nickte. Ein Härtefall wie es schien.  
Der Raum den sie betraten hatte die Größe einer zu groß geratenen Abstellkammer, doch statt Eimern und Besen befanden sich in diesem Raum ein Telefon und zwei Stühle vor einer verglasten Wand. Der Nebenraum sah aus wie ein typisches Verhörzimmer, dass der Blonde aus schlechten CIA-Serien kannte. Grotesk.  
Der Glatzkopf schloss die Türe und verriegelte sie mit dem erneuten Eintippen des Codes.  
„Sie können hineingehen."  
Er nickte zu einer Türe die in den Verhörraum führte und nochmal tief durchatmend, ging der Blonde auf sie zu. Mit zitternden Händen öffnete er die Türe und trat ein. In Empfang genommen wurde er von zwei schwer bewaffneten Wachmännern die ihn mit einem leichten Kopfrucken zu einem der Stühle schickten. Aus der braunen Aktentasche, die er bei sich trug, holte er ein Klemmbrett und seinen Kuli. Nervös sah er zur Uhr, die in sicherer Höhe angebracht war. Nur noch einen Augenblick…  
Ein Blick zur vermeintlich durchsichtigen Glaswand bestätigte ihm das CIA-Feeling. Aus dem riesigen Spiegel blickte ihm sein eigenes, leicht bleiches Gesicht entgegen.  
„Hat man sie bereits mit den Regeln vertraut gemacht?"  
Die braunen Augen des Blonden ruckten zum Wachmann, der gesprochen hatte. Im Gegensatz zu dem Kerl der jetzt hinterm Spiegel saß, sah er schon eher aus wie jemand von der Security.  
„Ich…denke schon."  
„Gut. Dann halten sie sich daran. Sie bringen ihn jetzt rein."  
Einen Moment herrschte Stille, doch dann hörte man leise Schritte hinter der Tür, die von der anderen Seite in das Verhörzimmer führte. Sie öffnete sich und in einem orangenen Gefängnisoverall trat ein junger Mann mit silbernen Haaren, an jeder Seite einen breitschultrigen Wachmann, ein. Der Blonde schnappte nach Luft, überrascht feststellend, dass er den Atem angehalten hatte.  
Sein Gegenüber sah aus wie neunzehn. Maximal.  
„Setz dich!", herrschte einer der begleitenden Wachmänner, drückte den Häftling auf den anderen Stuhl und überprüfte die Eisenschellen um dessen Hand- und Fußgelenke. Er nickte seinem Kollegen zu und dieser ging etwas auf Abstand.  
„Sie können anfangen."  
Der Blonde nickte und nahm die Akte entgegen, die einer der Wachmänner ihm entgegenstreckte.  
Einen Blick zu dem jungen Mann werfend, der ihn mit kaltem Amüsement beobachtete, schlug er die Akte auf und begann zu überfliegen, was sein Gegenüber verbrochen hatte.  
Die Augen des Blonden huschten in einem wahnsinnigen Tempo über die Dokumente. Anbei gelegt waren Zeugenaussagen, Bilder des Tatorts, der Leiche des jungen Mannes und Bilder der jungen Frau. Das Grinsen des Jungen wuchs unmerklich ein wenig mehr und mit einem leisen Seufzen schloss er die Augen. Der Blonde schloss die Akte, versuchte sich zu sammeln und nahm seinen Stift in die Hand. „Bist du dir bewusst, warum du hier bist?"  
Für einen Moment herrschte Stille und der Blonde befürchtete keine Antwort zu bekommen, doch das abfällige Schnauben das plötzlich ertönte, ließ ihn stutzen.  
„Wie unhöflich. Für gewöhnlich stellt man sich erst einmal vor."  
Der Blonde zögerte einen Moment, doch dann nickte er.  
„Natürlich. Mein Name ist Sam Hiller. Ich habe einen Doktor im Fachbereich Psychologie und wurde vom Center geschickt um deine Erstdiagnose zu machen."  
Der junge Mann musterte ihn von oben bis unten.  
„Sie sehen nicht aus wie ein Doktor. Schon gar nicht wie ein Psychologe."  
Sams Augenbrauen ruckten in die Höhe, doch Chester sprach weiter.  
„Sie sind zu zynisch. Lächeln kaum. Dazu kommt, dass sie rauchen. Hat ihnen niemand gesagt, dass das schädlich ist, oder kümmert das so ein intellektuelles Arschgesicht wie sie erst gar nicht?"  
Chester lachte leise und ignorierte wie einer der Wachmänner seinen Schlagstock aus dem Gürtel nahm. Sam jedoch grinste leicht, anstatt sich zu ärgern und sah sein Gegenüber aufmerksam an.  
„Du bist ein guter Beobachter, aber das gibt dir nicht das Recht mich zu beleidigen, Chester."  
„Warum nennen sie mich so?"  
Aufhorchend sah der Blonde von seinen Notizen auf.  
„Wie soll ich dich sonst nennen, Chester? Ist dir Mr. Finnley lieber?"  
„Warum nennen sie mich so?"  
Sams Blick huschte erst zum Spiegel und dann zu den Wachmännern, die neben Chester postiert waren. Diese schienen genauso ratlos wie er.  
„Weil du so heißt.", antwortete er schließlich trocken und vermerkte erneut etwas auf seinem Klemmbrett.  
„Nein, tue ich nicht."  
„Wie heißt du dann? Superman?", brummte er sarkastisch.  
Chester knurrte leise und richtete sich in seinem Stuhl auf. Ein irres Funkeln trat in seine Augen, während er den Kopf schief legte.  
„Mein Name ist Finn."  
Im Kopf einige Symptome durchgehend, kritzelte Sam weiter auf seinem Klemmbrett. Sein Gegenüber wurde unruhig.  
„Ich heiße Finn. Ich bin nicht wie er!"  
Sam sah auf und schluckte leicht.  
„Wie wer?"  
„Chester."  
„Und wo ist Chester?"  
„Bei mir."  
„Bist du dir bewusst warum du hier bist?"  
„Ich habe dieser Schlampe die Lektion erteilt, die sie verdient hat!"  
„Wollte Chester das?"  
„Natürlich nicht.", schnaubte Finn und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Er ist schwach. Viel zu schwach."  
„Kann ich Chester kennen lernen?"  
Einen Moment schien der junge Mann zu zögern, doch dann brach ein heiseres Lachen aus seiner Kehle.  
„Da wünsche ich viel Spaß, Herr Doktor…!"  
Als Finn plötzlich die Augen verdrehte und in sich zusammensackte, sprang Sam auf.  
Epilepsie? Ein Anfall?  
Doch binnen weniger Sekunden, schien sich sein Gegenüber gefangen zu haben. Noch immer zitterte er, doch dann durchbrach ein gellender Schrei dir Stille.  
Eine Gänsehaut rauschte über Sam's Körper, als er sah wie der junge Mann vor ihm zusammenbrach.  
„WAS HAST DU GETAN!"  
Der Häftling bebte, krallte seine Hände in seine Haare und begann zu schluchzen.  
Zur Wand zurückweichend, drückte Sam sein Klemmbrett an sich. 


	2. Sandmann  Oneshot

Das orangene Licht der Straßenlaternen schien bis zu Janas Zimmer im 9. Stock hinauf. Sie mochte es nicht. Viel zu viele Schatten in ihrem Zimmer.  
Verschlafen blinzelnd setzte sich das kleine blonde Mädchen auf, als ein Windhauch über ihr Gesicht strich. Wind …?  
Verwirrt sah sie sich in ihrem Zimmer um. Das Fenster stand offen, bewegte sich leise quietschend in den Angeln hin und her. Eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf ihrem Körper aus. Es war kalt.  
Sie hatte das Fenster doch zugemacht …?  
Leise gähnend zog sie die Zudecke von sich und schwang ihre nackten Füße über die Bettkante. Als ihre Zehen den kalten Boden berührten, zuckte sie leicht zusammen. Wirklich kalt. Sich so wenig wie möglich umschauend, huschte Jana zum Fenster und schloss es. Das Quietschen klang so laut. Ein leises Rascheln ließ sie sich erschrocken umdrehen.  
Die bekannte Angst begann sich in ihr auszubreiten, ihr die Luft abzuschnüren. Die Dunkelheit um sie herum, wurde auch durch das orangene Licht nicht verbessert. Dieses grässliche Licht. Jana begann zu zittern.  
‚Du bist acht Jahre alt! ', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. ‚Wie sieht das aus, wenn du zu Mummy und Daddy rennst? '  
Sie schluckte. Zum Bett, das wie eine schützende Insel in all der Dunkelheit hervorragte, rannte sie fast. Sie wollte tapfer sein. Sie war doch ein großes Mädchen. Trotzdem standen ihr Tränen in den Augen. Schnell zog sie die Bettdecke bis zum Kinn und zog die Knie bis an ihre Brust. Es gab keinen Grund Angst zu haben. Es war doch nur ihr Zimmer.  
Janas Blick wandte sich nach links zu ihrem Nachttisch. Die Lampe darauf wirkte einladend. Ein Klick und die Monster verschwanden. Nur ein Klick. Aber war das nicht feige? Mit Licht schlafen? Das machten doch nur kleine Kinder! Sie wollte aber kein kleines Kind sein! Sie war doch ein großes Mädchen. Daddys großes Mädchen.  
Sie kniff die Augen zu und lauschte. Ihr Atem klang hektisch, nervös. Noch immer zitterte sie. Sich auf die Unterlippe beißend legte sich Jana hin, schloss bebend die Augen und versuchte sich an den Ausflug ins Naturschutzgebiet zu erinnern. Die Bäume waren schön. Und Rehe hatte sie gesehen! Sogar ein ganz kleine-  
Atmen. Ganz deutlich. Da atmete jemand. Die Gänsehaut wurde stärker, als das Mädchen spürte, wie etwas von unten gegen ihre Matratze drückte. Einen Moment erstarrte sie, dann wich sie zurück bis ganz zum Kopfende und versuchte das ängstliche Wimmern in ihrer Kehle zu unterdrücken. Das hatte sie sich eingebildet. Da war nichts unterm Bett. Daddy hatte nachgesehen, bevor sie schlafen gegangen war. Er hatte doch nachgesehen.  
Sie lauschte. Angestrengt lauschte sie, doch außer dem Verkehr unten auf der Straße war nichts zu hören. Wenn sie genau hinhörte, konnte sie sogar Daddy schnarchen hören. Ein leises Lachen kam aus ihrem Mund, doch irgendwie klang es falsch. Hysterisch. Sie brauchte doch keine Angst zu haben.  
Jana schüttelte den Kopf. Sie war doch kein Baby. Unter dem Bett war sicher nichts. Aber um ganz sicher zu gehen, konnte sie ja nochmal nachsehen. Nur zur Sicherheit. Alles was sie tun musste, war das Licht anzumachen und unters Bett zu sehen. Erneut ging ein Zittern durch ihren Körper, bei der Vorstellung das Bett zu verlassen. Was wenn das Monster unterm Bett sie packte und hinunterzog? Wenn es sie auffraß! Erneut schüttelte sie den Kopf. Das war doch Quatsch! Unterm Bett war nichts. Tief durchatmend schlug sie die Decke zum zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht zur Seite und tastete nach dem kleinen Schalter ihrer Nachttischlampe. Sie drückte ihn – nichts geschah. Jana schluckte. Sie hatte sie doch eingesteckt. Ganz sicher. Der Drang nach Daddy zu rufen wurde stärker. Er würde zu ihr kommen, aber er würde sie mit diesem Blick anschauen und ganz genau wissen, dass sie kein großes Mädchen war. Er würde sagen, dass es nichts machte, dass das okay war. Aber sie wollte nicht. Sie wollt doch ein großes Mädchen sein. Daddy hatte unterm Bett nachgesehen. Die Gänsehaut wurde stärker. Janas Hand wanderte beinahe automatisch zu ihrem Stoffdelphin Flipp. Sie drückte ihn an sich und schwang vorsichtig ihre Beine über die Bettkante. Die Angst wuchs. Was wenn unterm Bett doch etwas war?  
Aber sie war ein großes Mädchen. Mummy sagte immer, wenn man den Monstern sagte, sie sollen verschwinden, würden sie das tun. Genau!  
„Geht weg…", flüsterte sie leise zu sich, ehe sie ganz aufstand und ein paar Schritte vom Bett zurückwich. Das Licht, dass von der Straße hochschien erleuchtete das Zimmer eigentlich genug. Sie brauchte ihre Lampe nicht.  
All ihren Mut zusammenkratzend ging Jana näher ans Bett heran und sank auf die Knie. Ihre Bettdecke hing über den Rand. Sie musste sie nur hochheben. Sie musste sie nur hochheben und sie würde sehen, dass nichts unterm Bett war. Daddy hatte nachgesehen. Sie war doch ein großes Mädchen.  
Ihre kleine Hand schimmerte erschreckend orange in dem trüben Dämmerlicht, während sie langsam den Stoff ihrer Decke hochhob und -  
Nichts. Gar nichts. Nur ein paar Staubmäuse.  
Die Anspannung fiel von ihren Schultern und das leise Seufzen das aus ihrem Mund kam, klang erschreckend laut in der Stille ihres Zimmers. Sie war ein großes Mädchen. Daddy hatte Recht gehabt. Daddy war sicher stolz.  
Lächelnd stand Jana auf und drückte Flipp noch ein wenig enger an sich.  
Der warme Atem auf ihrem Nacken ließ sie erschreckt keuchend umdrehen. Der Blick des Mannes, mit den lavendelfarbenen Augen brannte sich ihr ein.  
Panik durchströmte sie. Sie wollte schreien. Sie wollte laut schreien. Sie bekam keine Luft.  
Der Mann lachte leise und legte den Kopf schief.  
„Lass uns spielen…" 


	3. Epilog

Sie versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Sam würde jeden Moment hier sein. Jeden Moment würde er die Türe zur Wohnung öffnen und ihren Namen rufen.  
„Eckstein, Eckstein…alles muss versteckt sein…"  
Kellys Atem stockte. Krampfhaft darauf bedacht hielt sie den Atem an. Ihr Herz schlug ihr im Hals, schmerzte und ihr Puls dröhnte in ihren Ohren. So laut wie er war, würde er ihn sicherlich hören. Erneut drohte Panik ihr die Luft komplett abzuschnüren und wieder rief sich die Brünette das Gesicht ihres Onkels in Gedanken. Sam würde kommen. Sam würde sie retten.  
„…Augen auf, ich komme…"  
Kelly biss sich auf die Zunge. Die Augen fest zugekniffen zog sie ihre Knie so eng an den Körper wie es möglich war. Schritte vor der Türe. Seit gut zehn Minuten saß sie im Badezimmerschrank. Betend, dass sie diese Nacht überleben möge. Sie würde überleben. Sam würde kommen.  
Ein hysterisches Kichern erklang und mit Schrecken hörte Kelly wie Chester am Badezimmer vorbeiging.  
„Ich werde dich finden …"  
Kelly biss sich fester auf die Zunge, schmeckte den salzigen Geschmack von Eisen im Mund. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Sie musste leise sein. Ihr Körper begann zu beben und mit dem Ellenbogen stieß sie eine Flasche Weichspüler um. Das Scheppern klang in der schier endlosen, bedrohlichen Stille einem lauten Knall gleich und den Atem anhaltend, wartete Kelly. Ihr Herz raste schneller. Erneut Schritte.  
„Hast du Angst, Kelly…?"  
Ja. Hatte sie. Leicht den Kopf schüttelnd verbiss sich die Brünette weiterhin die Tränen. Sam würde sie retten.

Sam rannte. Er rannte wie er noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben gerannt war. Die Nachricht von Chesters Alarmband hatte ihn stutzig gemacht – doch die Nachricht, dass Kelly bei ihm war regelrecht panisch. Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn, während er sich durch die Nacht kämpfte, den Passanten auf dem Gehweg auswich und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Es ging ihr gut. Es ging ihr bestimmt gut.  
Er musste sich beeilen. Kelly ging es gut. Er musste sich nur beeilen.

Tränen rannen in Strömen über Kellys Wangen, während sie stumm den Monologen Chesters lauschte.  
„Mhmm…im Wohnzimmer hab ich noch nicht richtig nachgesehen...", murmelte der Silberhaarige leise und entfernte sich erneut vom Badezimmer. Er mochte Versteckspiele.  
Kelly schluckte. Nach dem was sie gehört hatte, war Chester bereits in jedem Raum gewesen – außer im Badezimmer. In Gedanken einen Entschluss fassend, spürte Kelly wie Adrenalin durch ihre Adern schoss. Einen Moment lauschend, öffnete sie leise die Türe des Badezimmerschranks und huschte hinaus. Sie warf einen Blick den Gang entlang und schlich sich so schnell und so leise wie möglich in das benachbarte Schlafzimmer. Das Bett hatte Chester bereits ziemlich demoliert. Der Schrank war beschädigt, doch die Türen waren noch intakt, so konnte man nicht hineinsehen. Einen Versuch war es wert.  
Einen Blick auf den Wecker erhaschend, der auf einem der Nachttische stand, schluckte Kelly.  
23.30Uhr. Sam würde jeden Moment hier sein.

Seine Beine schmerzten, seine Lungen brannten, sein Hals kratzte. Das Blut rauschte durch seine Adern, Furcht und Sorge trieben ihn an. Sie würde durchhalten. Es ging ihr gut. Es musste ihr gut gehen. Es MUSSTE!

Leicht hektisch warf Kelly noch einen Blick in Richtung Gang, ehe sie die Schranktüren öffnete.  
Die lavendelfarbenen Augen, die ihr irre entgegen starrten, ließen sie vor Schreck aufschreien. Chester jedoch lachte leise vor sich hin, ehe er Kellys Handgelenke packte und mit schief gelegtem Kopf aufstand.  
„Hab dich."

Die Haustüre aufreißend, starrte Sam die Treppen nach oben. Der Aufzug dauerte zu lange. Keuchend trieb er sich zur Eile an, ignorierte das Stechen in seiner Seite, die Angst die ihn zu lähmen drohte. Im zweiten Stock warf Sam einen Blick den Gang hinab, fasste seine Haustüre in den Blick und rannte weiter. Es ging ihr gut. Er wusste es.  
Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich hektisch, als er die Türe aufriss und den Gang entlang schritt. Zerstörung wohin er auch sah.  
„Kelly! Kelly!"  
Ein leises Kichern riss Sam aus seiner Konzentration und den Blick nach links wendend, sah er ins Schlafzimmer.  
Starre. Schock. Lähmung. Dann – ein Schrei. Verzweiflung durchdrang Sams Körper, als er die aufgerissenen, leblosen Augen Kelly sah. Ans Bett gefesselt und geschändet.  
Chester saß auf der Bettkante und streichelte ihr sanft durchs Haar.  
„Jetzt gehört sie niemandem mehr …", murmelte er leise, ehe er bei Sams verzweifeltem Anblick in hysterisches Lachen ausbrach. Der Wecker zeigte Mitternacht…


End file.
